Harry Potter and the New Girl
by Thomas E. Young
Summary: Harry wishes that the girl in his dream was real. His wish comes true. What will happen next? story created by Kayla


In a grassy field, near a castle which seems to be Hogwarts. Harry was lying down in the field and chewing a piece was grass. Then magical, a girl appears right next to him.  
"Do you miss them?" wondered the girl.  
"Nope," smiled Harry. The girl was sitting besides him wore a short black skirt, with a black turtleneck. Her hair was waist length, and she had juba green eyes.  
"Do you ever want go back?" questioned the girl as she hugged her knees.  
"Nope, I love it, don't you Tiff?" Harry opens one eye to see the girl smiling warmly at him.  
"I like whatever you like," she said blushing. Harry chuckled lightly as he loved having this girl in his dreams. Harry known her as his dream girl and Tiff was his name for her.  
  
Then there surrounding faded into darkness. The girl didn't seem scare as Harry did. He knew what came up after their nice chats.  
"It's alright Harry, it's over. It in the past," whisper the girl. Harry shudder in pain as he touched his scar.  
"Oh Tiff, I wish you were with all the time, because I hate the real world," Harry mutter to himself as he watched Cedric being killed again before his eyes. The girl heard this and couldn't believe it.  
  
In seconds, Harry shot up in his bunk bed in cold sweat. He was lightly panting and gave a small sigh. George was telling them to get up as Harry shot up.  
"Mum said your breakfast is in the kitchen and she needs you in the drawing room. There are loads of doxy in there," With that, George had disappeared from the door. Harry and Ron got up, but they didn't notice the white figure that was watching them.  
  
Half-hour later, they had arrive in the drawing room dressed and had ate breakfast. The drawing room looked more like a jungle than a room. Harry and Ron exchange glares as they walked over to Molly. She started to tell them what they were supposing to door as the white figure watched them.  
"Oh, Harry I wish you didn't say those words. Because I dunno where I am," said the figure, which now appear to a girl.  
  
Later on, Sirius came into the drawing room telling them that the house elf was lonely and he was just came back from feeding Buckbeak.  
"Where is he anyway?" wonder Harry.  
"He is in mum room, anyway this writing desk..." Sirius had dropped a bag of rats in the armchair. The girl shudders, as she knew what was in the bag, but she kept on spying. The desk was slightly shaking and Sirius said it's was mostly likely a Boggart. Molly thought they should wait for Moody to see what it was.  
"Moody? Mad-eye?" said the girl.  
"Hey! what was that?" said Harry. The girl gasped.  
"What was what Harry?" said Sirius.  
"I heard someone saying Mad-eye Moody," answer Harry.  
"Oh, it's probably mum Harry, don't worry," Sirius then turn his attention to Molly.  
"No, the voice is familiar though," Harry slowly walked out of the drawing room and the girl carefully placed herself behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked around as he thought he knew another voice. Ron got bored and looked over to Harry and saw the girl.  
"Harry watch out!" called Ron.  
"What?" Harry gasped as he saw the girl. He quickly took out his wand, but the girl easily knocked it out of his hand. There was silence in the area as the two stared at each other. They slowly walked around keeping their eyes on each other. Ron took out his wand and chant a spell which headed to wards the girl. She easily dodges the attack, and save Harry from the charm spell.  
"I think you should be much quicker, and careful where you point that thing," hissed the girl. "You almost hit Harry here."  
"Wait second, I know you," Harry stared at the girl from the floor. Everyone was confused. "Your Tiff," Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Tiff? Whose Tiff, Harry?" question Hermione. Harry was going to answer but The girl beat him to it.  
"A girl in his dreams that comforts him unlike his friends. I'm there for him," she narrow her eyes.  
"Then are you a dream sprite?" wonder Hermione.  
"Me? No, just your normal everyday Goddess in training" said the girl.  
"Goddess?" questioned Fred.  
"Wait, how do we know you don't work for Voldemort?" said Sirius.  
"Voldemort? Hmmm, only heard about him when I was here living on earth with my friends at Hogwarts," said the girl.  
  
"Hogwarts? You went to Hogwarts?" Harry was astonished.  
"Wait, before you answer, what is your name?" asked Sirius. The girl took a deep breath.  
"You probably won't believe me when I tell you, Pawfoot," said the Girl. "I'm Crystal Tiffy Potter," she said calmly. Sirius was thunder stuck as he heard that name.  
  
"No, you can't be, Crystal Potter was killed long time ago," said Molly.  
"Heh, that's what you think. I was actually taken to my Gods and Goddess because I was chosen to go there when I was born." said Crystal. Molly was going to say more, but Sirius cut her off.  
"How do we know it's really you?" wonder Sirius. The girl looked at her shoes as she put hands behind her back.  
"Ask me a question that only a real Potter would know," she looked up at Sirius. Everyone was tense as they watched what was going on.  
" Alright, how old was James when he got his first kiss?" asked Sirius.  
  
"James? He was really private about it, but he was 14 years old, and it was in April. It was with none other than Lilly Evans." Crystal flick back her hair. Sirius jerk a smile as he walked over to Crystal.  
"Welcome back and -" The door bell rang. Molly said she will get as she headed toward the door. They all rushed to the window to see who it was. It was Mundungus, and he had a whole bunch of cauldrons. Molly started yelling at him. Saying he can't keep his stolen goods in the house.  
  
"Well, that's Molly for you," said Crystal as she stared out the window. Then she sighed as she made an orb appear in front of her, and she went walking out of the drawing room.  
  
Then as Crystal was leaving the room; life size portrait of Sirius's mum started screaming. Molly sighed with frustration.  
"Argh, you had to come in here didn't you!" hiss Molly as she walked over to the picture. Crystal went to join her.  
"I- oh Hello dear," smiled the picture. This shocked Molly and everyone else, but Sirius.  
"Hello Mrs. Black, it's nice to see you," smiled Crystal.  
"And it's nice to see you, I heard you were attending Goddess school, is that true?" wonder the woman. Molly backed away and headed toward the kitchen. Harry stayed back as the others followed Molly. Sirius came over to Harry.  
"Hmm, mum really fancy Crystal. The only one that can really clam her down," mutter Sirius as he and Harry started to walk. Harry then stopped at a picture of a tree with names and other people on it.  
  
"Sirius... what kind of wizard are you?" wonder Harry.  
"Isn't it easy to tell Harry? Haven't you looked at the house?" Sirius questioned him.  
"You're a pure blood?" Harry wonder.  
"Yeah, and this is the family tree," Sirius point at the picture that Harry just looked at.  
"Hmm, it weird though, Mom always wanted Crystal in the family, see," Sirius pointed to a Picture near the bottom. It was Crystal when she was five or six, and next to it was Sirius name, but his picture was burned off.  
"Your mother wanted you to marry Crystal?" Harry was surprise. Sirius blush slightly.  
"Um, well, you probably don't know, but the Potters are also pure blood and there is arrange marriage. James was never in clued into it, but Crystal was when she was born. The only reasons why your grandparents came was because my parents had made a deal with them long ago." Then Sirius started to talk about his past. Harry was very surprise at what he was hearing.  
  
"Hey guys, what are... oh," Crystal notice that they were looking at. A feeling of sadness went through her body.  
"Hmm, just telling Harry here about the family," Sirius said weakly.  
"Very nice," She walked over to the picture and touched it. The orb she was holding started to glow. "Your mother seem pretty upset about everyone being here, with the Weasley," said Crystal.  
"Yes, I noticed. She was not very happy with me at all," groaned Sirius. Then Molly's voice rang in the hallways saying lunch was ready.  
"So, how come you guys didn't get married?" wonder Harry. Crystal looked at him.  
"Well, Harry, have you taken a look at me?" wonder Crystal. Harry looked at Crystal, and she appeared to be 14 years old.  
"Oops, sorry," muttered Harry.  
"It's alright Harry. Hey, the good part is I'm the last of the black... well if you clue Malfoy family as well," Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Heh, um... are you guys okay for me being here?" wonder Crystal. They both nodded saying it's fine and nice. Crystal giggled. "They would be happy if I appear in his form." She closed her eyes and she appeared to be growing before them. She still had the same clothes, but she was only five inches shorter than Sirius. Sirius licked his lips as he was going to say something but Molly voice rang through the hallway again.  
"We better head to the kitchen," said Harry. They nodded as they started walking. 


End file.
